The present invention relates to a synthetic resin composition which continue to shed for relatively long time such odor that keep off fur and feather for example cats, dogs, rats, crows etc. especially cats and dogs and which can be easily shaped into garbage bags and containers.
Number of repellents for fur and feather have been presented but none of them is satisfactory both in effect and cost. In addition in most cases they are used in either of the following method. Namely they are impregnated into some powdery support and spreaded or they are sprayed directly on the articles. And manufacturing shaped articles having a repellent effect by shaping a synthetic resin containing a repellent has not been put into practice.
In many cities the disposal of garbage from each home is carried out as follows. The garbage is put into polyethylene garbage bag designated by the city in each home and placed in the designated place outside on the appointed day and these garbage bags are then collected by the garbage trucks of the city.
This conventional way of disposal has a problem that garbage bags left outside are often ripped by animals like cats and dogs before garbage trucks collect them and that garbage are scattered.
Also, there were some incidents that the insulator of electric cable made from synthetic resin laid in the ceiling or under the floor was bit by rats and that leakage of electricity or short-circuit was taken place.
Thus it is a prime object of this invention to provide a synthetic resin composition which can be easily shaped into garbage bags, containers, insulator of electric cable etc. and which are not unpleasant for man but have an enough repellent effect for fur and feather.